Provocación
by Jennifer Hernandez
Summary: Todo marchaba con normalidad, sin ninguna intención oculta, hasta que la vio descender de las escaleras y probo el dulce sabor de su piel en un beso. En sus ojos, en su inquieta mirada, en sus suaves palabras, en su cuerpo y en cualquier movimiento hay... Provocación.
1. Chapter 1

Él y yo somos amigos, él está casado y yo acabo de comprometerme aunque no precisamente porque lo quisiera, justo hoy se me hizo el conocer a su esposa después de tanto tiempo sin habernos visto.

En cuanto la vi bajar por los escalones quede encantado. Con una hermosa cabellera rubia y rizada, como si fueran tiras de oro que brincan de un lado a otro, sus grandes ojos esmeraldas me hicieron temblar cuando me miro y sus labios rosados me hicieron una invitación enorme a degustarlos, invitación que me gustaría aceptar.

-Terrence, ella es Candice, mi esposa- No solo estreche su mano, también bese el dorso de esta. Miro mis ojos y yo los de ella, vi el deseo, vi la pasión, vi la dulzura contenidos en ellos. Me sonrió y quede completamente apresado por el sabor de su piel.

-Mucho gusto- Logro articular con una voz melodiosa que al instante me hechizo

-El gusto es mío- Sonreí de medio lado esperando que comenzara a caer en mis redes.

-Es mi amigo desde el colegio, estos días se hospedara con nosotros, espero no te molestes por no haberlo consultado antes, fue algo de verdad repentino-

-No te preocupes William, para mí no será ningún problema que el Sr. Grandchester se quede con nosotros- ¿Acaso mis ojos habían distinguido bien? ¿Se había sonrojado?

-Muchas gracias por su aceptación Señora, pero agradecería que me llamara Terrence-

-Si es así, llámeme Candy por favor- Asentí gustoso

-Bueno, ya que las presentaciones están hechas- Menciono Albert -¿Por qué no le muestras su habitación? Yo tengo que ir al pueblo a aclarar algunos asuntos-

-Por supuesto, yo le mostrare la casa- La tomo de la cintura y le beso la mejilla, me sentí celoso.

-Nos veremos después amigo- Estrecho mi mano y salió.

-Sígame- Alzo la falda de su delicado vestido azul y comenzó a subir las escaleras con un porte que no había visto jamás. Y entonces empezó a hablar, sobre la decoración, sobre la servidumbre, sobre las caballerizas, del rio que estaba cerca, de los cuadros, de la comida, pero realmente había dejado de escucharle, solo podía ver sus labios articulando.

-¿Me está escuchando?- Me saco del hipnotizante ritmo de su boca.

-Oh, perdóneme por favor, es que… su belleza me ha distraído- Se sonrojo levemente otra vez y bajo la mirada a pesar de que solo había dicho la verdad

-Le preguntaba ¿Qué le gustaría de cenar?-

-A usted- Hable repentinamente sin haberlo pensado, su cara fue de sorpresa total –A usted ¿Qué le gustaría?- Termine de decir y el color volvió a su rostro, me reí internamente de ello.

-Bueno, intentare sorprenderlo- Sonrió, parecía aun apenada- Esta es su habitación, me imagino que debe estar cansado después del largo viaje que ha emprendido, no lo molestare más-

-Usted nunca será una molestia- Afirme haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Estaba por retirarse cuando pareció tropezar, justo a tiempo la tome en mis brazos y la acerque a mi cuerpo, entonces me di cuenta que ese era su lugar, entre mis brazos, encajaba perfectamente su cabeza en mi pecho y mis brazos a su alrededor.

-Gr-gra-gracias- Tartamudeo alejándose un poco

-Vaya con cuidado- Entre a la recamara arrastrando entonces la maleta, la verdad no tenia palabras… sentí que… que me había enamorado.

Notas:

¡Buen día! Este es un nuevo proyecto que tengo en mente, me gustaría saber si les gustan ¿Qué opinan? Los capítulos serian breves aclaro de una vez. Y no, no voy a dejar de actualizar en Juegos del Destino, solo que aun me falta hacer algunas correcciones, hoy por la noche llegara el capitulo siguiente narrado desde la perspectiva de Archie, espérenlo porque descubrirán muchas cosas nuevas. Espero que les guste de verdad y si no es así háganmelo saber. ¡Gracias! ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

Jennifer Hernández


	2. Chapter 2

Por la noche una mucama fue a tocar mi puerta

-Señor, la cena ha sido servida-

-En unos segundos hare presencia- Respondí sin saber aun como debía vestirme. Termine por usar un simple pantalón de vestir, con mis zapatos oscuros y una camisa de lino blanca.

Baje las escaleras lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos y camine por ahí buscando el comedor. Finalmente encontré una habitación que realmente parecía ser una especie de biblioteca o despacho, entre a curiosear cuando la vi frente a uno de los ventanales.

Llevaba su cabello en un rodete en la nuca, con algunos rizos traviesos saltando por alguno u otro lugar. Ahora traía un vestido beige más fresco. Vi claramente su silueta iluminada por las velas y no evite el imaginarme amándola, haciéndola mía. Entonces se giro como sintiendo mi presencia o quizá mis deseos oscuros.

-Buenas noches- Hice una pequeña venia

-Buenas noches Terrence- Sonrío

-Me parece que la cena ha sido servida ¿Por qué no sé encuentra en el comedor bella señora?-

-Ah… yo… estaba esperando a William- Explico y me dio la espalda nuevamente

-¿No ha regresado aun?- Que curioso

-No, parece ser que hubo unos problemas y tal vez tenga que quedarse a pasar la noche en el pueblo-

-Es una verdadera lástima, me hubiese encantado compartir con él la cena de esta noche, estaba y estoy completamente seguro que el festín me impactaría como usted aseguro-

-No es para tanto Terrence-Se giro nuevamente y me miro, comenzó a reír delicadamente y me sentí intimidado por sus ojos ¿Acaso verían dentro de mí?

-Terry- Me sorprendí diciendo

-¿Perdón?- Parecía no comprender

-Llámeme "Terry"-

-¿No cree que es mucha confianza para el tan poco tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos?-

-No, no lo creo, hágalo así por favor, me sentiría… encantado- Enfatice en la última palabra.

-Entonces ¿Qué le parece si le encamino hacia el comedor Terry?- Temblé ante mi mención en sus labios.

-Seria para mí un placer- Le ofrecí mi brazo y chistosa acepto.

Notas:

Como había asegurado anteriormente estos capítulos son breves, así que por favor no me pidan que los alargue, la brevedad es una característica esencial de este fic, por favor perdonen. En cuanto a Juegos del Destino esta semana actualizare, es que hay algunos detalles en los que no me termino de decidir. Y por cierto, volviendo al tema de "Provocación" que si Albert sufre pues que mal que si Terry sufre pues que mal ¡Vamos! Esto pasa siempre, tranquilas, para irles advirtiendo que este fic no terminara como nadie espera, planeo darle un giro total ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera yo lo sé, es algo que se dará con el paso de la historia. Gracias por leerme, seguirme y comentarle, les agradezco de corazón. ¡Hasta pronto! Con cariño Jennifer Hernández.


End file.
